Sewing machines, such as standard lockstitch sewing machines, generally function to form a row of stitches in one or more layers of fabric using a combination of thread from a spool, also known as top thread, and thread from a bobbin, also known as bottom thread. In order to form a row of stitches that are uniform on both sides of the one or more layers of fabric, consistent and controllable tensions must be applied to the top thread and to the bottom thread so that appropriate amounts of top thread and bottom thread flow from the spool and the bobbin simultaneously during the operation of the sewing machine. Achieving consistent tensions in the top and bottom threads is generally accomplished by running the top and bottom threads through one or more tension devices of the sewing machine, sometimes known as thread tensioners. Some thread tensioners are fixed and others are adjustable.
A typical thread tensioner for the top thread on a sewing machine includes a knob that can be manually rotated by a user in order to vary the tension on the top thread. Typically, as the knob is rotated in one direction, the tension on the top thread increases, and as the knob is rotated in the other direction, the tension on the top thread decreases.
One common difficulty faced by the user of a typical thread tensioner is knowing how many rotations and/or partial rotations of the knob are necessary to achieve optimal tension on the top thread. This difficulty is due in part to threads of different types requiring different tensions. Since the thread tensioner may need adjustment as the user switches from one type of thread to another, replicating an optimal tension on a particular type of thread may require the user to track the number of rotations and/or partial rotations of the knob, for example, and then remember this number of rotations and/or partial rotations the next time the same particular type of thread is used. This can be a cumbersome process fraught with errors. It may therefore be difficult for the user of a typical thread tensioner to achieve optimal tension on the top thread while operating a sewing machine.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one example technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.